The Average Life Of A Dragonborn
by Superstiickers
Summary: I used to be normal like everyone else. But then, a chain of events changed my life forever. I shouted my enemy into a wall and then everything turned into Skyrim. Read my story of adventure, drama, and sadness. Caution, spoilers lie ahead of what happens in the main storyline of the game. Unless you have finished or don't care, read on
1. Chapter 1

_**PART I**_

_**SKYRIM AWAKENS**_

_**Chapter 1**_

I was as ordinary as you, once. That was a long time ago, long enough for my memories of them to be barely in my grasp. I was a gamer, and a good one at that. But no one else knew except for the people in my family. It wasn't good to be a girl and admit that you were a gamer unless you were "one of the guys," which I wasn't. At the time, I was 13, in grade 7, and also in drama. I remember what started the life changing events I will tell you about. It was a stupid argument over what goes where.

But, before I get into that matter, I will further explain what I played. My favorite game of all time, which was the only one I would play, was the Elder Scrolls 5: Skyrim. I had already played through once as a Breton, but I started again as a Dark Elf. Of course, I got through it quickly, becoming the leader of the Companions, becoming the arch-mage of the College of Winterhold, and being the Listener of the Night Mother and leader of the Dark Brotherhood. The only thing I hadn't completed was the main quest line, even with my legendary daedric armor.

So, back to drama that day. We were chosen a partner to act out a scene in the play we were doing. My chosen partner just so happened to be a person I hate very much. His name was Henry, he had short black hair, light skin, and he was slightly British. He was an annoying nerd who found me quite annoying. Our scene was in the middle of a forest, which started the fight. Our teacher allowed us to have the stage to practice for a little while.

First, we argued whether it was tropical or a fir forest, I was on the tropical side, in which I was right. Now here is where I get into the wonderful detail of conversation. "Alright, so you may be right about the tropical forest, but the trees go here!"Henry said, pointing to a _terrible_ spot for the trees.

"No, they go here!" I pointed to an awesome spot for the trees to go. It went on like this for about ten minutes until Henry openly spoke his mind.

"You know what; I'm sick and tired of you oppressing me like this! It's like trying to lift an elephant when you're only a baby!" Henry spoke furiously with disdain. The best part is: everyone was right there when it happened.

"I'm sick and tired of you thinking badly of me when I only try to do things my best! If you would just listen to what I say for five minutes instead of arguing, we _might _just get practice done!" I screamed back. Another five minutes passed until my breaking point.

"You are a dumb, untalented, puny little freak!" He screamed at me. I could tolerate the puny; because of course I was very small. But everything else just set of this chain of events.

"FUS-RO-DAH!"I shouted and Henry went flying into the wall.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2**_

This is when the story gets twisted and you think it didn't happen. Well you're wrong, reader, read on.

Everything turned virtual and weird. Everyone looked normal, and then everyone disappeared, besides Henry and me. I looked down and I noticed I was wearing armor. Not just any old armor though, it was my legendary daedric armor. I almost gasped, but then I looked over at Henry. Henry was beginning to look familiar, like a certain character from the Companions. He was turning into Farkas, the guy I tolerated the most in the group.

He finally spoke as the Whiterun marketplace formed around us. "Kristi, what's happening? Where did Mrs. Triva go? Where is everyone? Where are we?" I almost slapped him back into reality when I realized he probably didn't play Skyrim.

"I don't know what's happening," I admitted, "But I think reality might have paused while we went into a video game… I play it, it's called Skyrim. That's where we are, Whiterun is in Skyrim." As I was speaking, he began to crawl backwards in fear of my armor and I almost laughed, but I felt sorry and didn't.

"So what you mean to say is that we are trapped in a video game while time is frozen in reality? Pinch me, I must be sleeping." He said sarcastically, and in a hope of waking up, he blinked really hard a few times.

"All I know is my in game name is Cassandra, and you're Farkas. Is that clear to you?" I said. He nodded slowly as I handed him my ebony mail, ebony boots, gauntlets, and helmet, which were finely crafted. I also handed over Wuuthrad, which I enchanted to take health and was fully charged. He glanced at all of them as if I were joking, but took them and equipped it. "Right now, I was about to sell a bunch of dragon bone-"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Dragons? You mean to tell me that we are in a world with dragons? Kill me now, why don't ya?" He almost fainted, but I slapped him.

"Calm down, I kill 'em all the time, no big deal." I chided as he calmed down a little bit.

"One more question. What was that shout thing that you did to me to make me go into the wall before we got here?" Henry asked.

"Oh, I'm the Dragonborn. It means whenever I kill a dragon, I absorb their soul. If I learn a word of power, whether it be from someone or from a word wall, I can use the soul to be able to use it. Once I learn that word of power completely, I can shout it and it does ice damage, fire damage, or, what you saw, blow people away."I said calmly, as if I had been doing it my whole life.

"Am I a Dragonborn?" He asked excitedly and I almost burst out laughing.

"Heck no, there's only one Dragonborn and that's me!" I cackled. He pouted and he followed me as I read my journal. I saw that the only quest on there was Elder Knowledge, and I had many more quests than that. "I think I know what we have to do Hen- I mean Farkas."

"And what would that be, Oh Dragonborn?" He said sarcastically, more in a jealous way than a "What could possibly go wrong" tone.

"That would be getting the Elder Scroll, travel to Sovngarde, and defeat Alduin, the master of all of the dragons." I stated calmly so he wouldn't freak out.

"But how do we do it without getting killed?" He asked. Henry wasn't shaking at all and I was sort of proud of him.

"I'm the Dragonborn, I can do anything!" I stared up into the sky and hoped I was right.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3**_

As we exited Whiterun, I gave my map to Henry, who happened to be an expert at navigation. He found Alftand quicker than my mom spotted a bargain at the store. It was going to be an extremely long, cold, and boring walk, so, naturally, I fast traveled to the nearest place I knew: Saarthal. We ran as fast as we could until we couldn't run anymore. As we neared, I saw a few wolves and got out my war hammer. They howled and ran to me in a pack of three, as I shouted to Henry "Get out the axe and attack!"

As the wolves approached, I smashed one of their heads in, while Henry lopped one of their heads off. One bit me and I hit it once and killed it, hitting it a few extra times out of hatred for the pathetic creature. "Good job, Henry, you killed the most basic animal in the game!" I half congrat.0ulated him, half teased him. As we reached the tower, I heard the roar of a Frost Dragon, which I still had trouble with, so I rushed Henry in the cave before it could spot us.

"So why are we in this frozen cave with huge golden pipes?" He asked seriously.

"This is Alftand," I explained "It was built by a race of people known as the Dwemer who disappeared a while back and no one knows why. If you think this is only a cave, think again. It is a huge, intricate dungeon in which there will probably be Falmer and their giant pet bugs called Chaurus. There will probably be devices like their spider workers and spheres, most likely a Centurion or two. So, in conclusion, this is a very dangerous dungeon where it is possible for us to die so many times. But don't worry; I've stocked up high on health potions!" I said optimistically.

"Oh, wonderful, I didn't even get to say goodbye to my mom this morning. Didn't even tell her I was entering a video game in which I would probably die." He said. Well, at least I thought he was going to die a pessimist.

We traveled through, past the Khajits, past the Dwemer machines, and after a few shouts and near death experiences, we reached the point of Falmer. "I'm done with a quarter of my potions," I sighed, "I don't know if we can make the whole journey, but Blackreach is close now." That's when we stumbled up the first camp and I shouted "YOL-TOOR!" The first 2 Falmer became torches and I killed them while Henry finished off the other two. "Are you hurt?" I asked.

"No, you?" He asked.

"Barely a hair on my body was hurt." I replied. It wasn't so bad at first, but then we neared the gate to Blackreach. "I remember this part, my brother played it once before. There's a centurion past the gate, it's extremely tough. Do you think you can handle it or are you staying back?" I asked.

"I need training for Alduin; I'm definitely in on this one." He was being more responsible and I admired that. As I pulled the lever, Henry began to descend the stairs to the gate, which was now open. I followed and then led in to the huge centurion room. As soon as we neared it, the centurion stepped down and sprayed smoke at me. I dodged and hit it in the leg joint. It staggered, but quickly came back up to me shouting "FUS-RO-DAH!"

It fell back as Henry and I delivered deadly blows to the chest and what seemed to be the neck. I quickly looted it with the joy of knowing I'd reach the four thousands again. "Come on, Kristi, we need to finish this as fast as we can." We quickly found the key for the elevator upstairs and opened the door. We heard an argument and looked over at a woman and a man arguing about descending into Blackreach or leaving through the elevator, past the entrance to Blackreach. As I was about to help them, they tore each other to pieces, very bloody indeed. The woman survived and came after me. I quickly dispatched her by crushing her skull and then unlocked the door to Blackreach.

"Are you ready to finish this, Henry?" I asked in a sort of challenge.

"Of course I am, Kristi." And we opened the door to a beautiful, but dangerous place.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter 4**_

As we entered, I could _smell _the Falmer. It smelled like your armpit after gym on a hot summer day. Yes, that bad, but ten times worse. But the whole cavern was glistening with bright sky blues and dark purples. Oh, and giant blue glowing mushroom trees, can't forget those. A huge blue glowing river meandered across the cavern and led to a distant lake, also guarded by Falmer. "Be careful, and be quiet. My brother has seen a giant or two in here before, along with a few centurions." I whispered and began sneaking along the left path toward a house.

I entered and saw a crumbling skeleton, looting it out of habit. That's when I heard a familiar sound. "Nirnroot," I spoke instantly "It shouldn't be growing down here, there isn't real water…" I looked over at the Nirnroot. It wasn't the normal sky blue color; it was crimson, which I think is much prettier. I took it, the journal next to it, and went back out with Henry. I continued on the path until I saw Falmer shooting arrows at us. I shot them with ebony arrows with my daedric bow, quickly poisoning them with some potent poison on my arrows.

We walked a little further then something spit poison at me, which I easily dodged. "Reaper!" I yelled, seeing the huge Chaurus Reaper coming after us with a fellow Reaper. I bashed one's back and jumped back before it could bite me. "They're extremely poisonous, don't touch their spit and don't get bitten!" I crushed one's insides and it died quickly. I moved on to help Henry, who was obviously poisoned. I tossed him a potion of plentiful healing and took the reaper out.

"Thanks, turns out you're good at something after all." He sighed and drank the potion before he could die. We continued on until we reached the elevator to our next stop. I opened the door and pulled the lever on the elevator. As we went up, I took out the blank lexicon I needed for a different quest that I remembered. We got out of the elevator and walked through what looked like a nice and safe Dwemer house. There were no machines, no Falmer, and absolutely no dangerous objects.

I walked through a door and climbed up a ramp to a giant lexicon, which held the Elder Scroll we needed to defeat Alduin. I placed the blank lexicon into a device and pressed an open blue button. A contraption moved around the huge lexicon and the second button opened. I pressed it a couple times and the third button opened. I pressed the third button twice and the fourth button opened, which I pressed until the device opened what seemed to be a huge crystal.

Inside of it was the Elder Scroll, so I took the now transcribed lexicon and grabbed it. I immediately felt the power of wisdom surge through me as if I were the Elder Scroll. "Come on, Henry, the first part of our quest here in Skyrim is done. I have to bring this to the time wound on the Throat of the World and I must read it. We'll see what we have to do from there." I said then activated the elevator that would carry us to Skyrim.

As soon as we teleported to the Throat of the World, I covered Henry's eyes from Paarthurnax, since he hadn't quite seen a dragon yet and the sight of one might give him a heart attack. "Go on, Dovahkiin, read the Elder Scroll on the time wound," He said "Alduin is approaching." I did as he told me and opened the Elder Scroll on the time wound.

When I came to from the vision, having learned Dragonrend, I heard Alduin's voice and sighed. "Kristi…" Henry said shakily, as if he was a banana freshly blended into a smoothie.

"Don't worry Henry, we'll be fine, I still have plenty of potions." That's when the meteor shower started. I used Dragonrend on Alduin as fast as I could and he landed like an earthquake. "YOL-TOOR!" I shouted and he burst into flames. I hit him so many times with my war hammer, I couldn't count. "JOOR-ZAH-FRUL!" I called Dragonrend back onto him as he flew away with half of the health he had before.

"Kristi, watch out!" Henry called to me as I dodged a huge meteor that would've killed me. Alduin landed right behind me and I stuck my war hammer down his throat, hitting everything on the way down. I took it out and bashed his face. He flew up and roared "You win this time, Dovahkiin!" He flew away to a distant place I didn't know.

Paarthurnax flew down next to Henry and me and spoke, slightly in dragon tongue, "We must find where Alduin went and then you can fulfill your destiny, Dovahkiin, and I think I know a way." I nodded in agreement because somehow, I knew this would probably involve more fighting and more dragons, so basically, bad news for Henry.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Chapter 5**_

When Paarthurnax told me how to challenge one of Alduin's followers, Odahviing, I almost collapsed in exhaustion. We fast traveled to Whiterun and stopped in Breezehome so we could rest before trapping the dragon. Once we finished our sleep, we headed up to Dragonsreach. As we stepped before Jarl Vignar, I asked my special question "Hey, can I use Dragonsreach to trap a dragon, I mean, it's been done before?"

"Why do you need to, Dragonborn?" Vignar demanded.

"Unless you would like to die in the mouth of Alduin, I suggest you let me." I said calmly in an attempt to sound really tough.

"Fine, I'll prepare my men; tell me when you're ready." He sort of snarled and hissed at the same time, it was very creepy.

"We're ready right now, Jarl." Henry said, without even asking my permission, because at the moment, I was running kind of low on potions.

"Then follow me," Jarl Vignar said and led the way, "Just don't kill yourselves in the process, or we will all die."

We walked to the Jarl's huge porch, which was cleared from everything but guards. "Is everyone ready?" I yelled to the guards. No one responded, which made my morale low, but I prepared my shout. "OD-AH-VIING!" I called my challenge out to the great dragon. Before we knew it, he took a guard and threw it off the balcony and down to his doom. He landed on the porch and scorched everyone in a close distance, which included Henry and I. Odahviing followed me while I walked toward the door to trap him.

Halfway there, the trap slammed onto Odahviing, who cursed very loudly in dragon language. "What is your business, Dovahkiin? Why have you trapped me?" He bellowed.

"I need to know where Alduin is so I can defeat him!" I yelled.

He laughed and roared "Release me and I will tell you." I yelled to a guard to release him and the guard did as she was told. "He fled to Skuldafn, where he has a portal to Sovngarde. You will find him there. But the only way there is by flying. I will take you to Skuldafn, but by yourself and only to the beginning. Are you ready?"

I looked back at Henry, who looked like someone had given him a death wish, and spoke. "Yes, I am ready. Take me to Skuldafn so I can end the life of Alduin!" He laughed as I got on his back and flew away from Dragonsreach and Henry.

Skuldafn was much uglier than I thought it would be. It was crumbling stone buildings with a big portal to Sovngarde on top. But there was no straight route there. I had to go through a huge dungeon, and when I would get out, there was a Draugr Deathlord, a scourge or two, and a dragon priest. Woo-hoo, so much fun in one small package. As soon as I stepped off, something tapped my shoulder. "Ahh!" I fell back and who did I see? None other than Henry, who was supposed to be in Dragonsreach.

"Hi, I thought I'd come along and help you with whatever your mission is." He said.

"Thanks Henry, but I don't think you're ready to do this." I regretted that right after I said it because as we crossed the bridge, a scourge stepped up and shouted Unrelenting Force at me. And two seconds later, a dragon landed right in front of us. "Run Henry! Follow me!" I screamed and ran around the corner, up the stairs, past some Draugr, around the next corner, up more stairs, and into the big dungeon.

"Phew, that was close." Henry sighed in relief.

"Henry, I don't think we're finished yet." I pointed shakily at two scourges and a Wight. I took out my war hammer and ran to them. "FUS-RO-DAH!" I shouted them into the wall, hitting the Wight to death. Henry attacked a scourge, which only had a quarter of health left. I took out the other scourge and helped Henry finish his. We took out 2 potions together and continued on. It basically just went on like this the whole dungeon, minus the frostbite spiders, which Henry hyperventilated because of.

When we got out, I wished we didn't. Right at the entrance was a Deathlord and a few scourges. "Run again! Follow me!" I screamed and ran around the corner to the portal with Henry at my side. We literally jumped into the portal, which was pretty painful to our faces.

When we reached Sovngarde, my heart dropped. It was too foggy to see the beauty of. You could barely see in front of you, much less where the path led to. The only thing you could hear was the roaring of Alduin. We followed the gloomy path until we reached a Stormcloak soldier. "Leave now stranger," He said, "Before Alduin finds you." I ignored him and continued on the path, seeing Kodlak Whitemane, High King Torygg, and former arch-mage Savus Aren.

We approached a bridge of what seemed like a huge dragon spine and a tall, muscular man guarding it. "By what right do you enter the Hall of Valor?" He bellowed.

"By the right of birth, I am the Dragonborn of legend!" I proclaimed as if I were the king of everyone.

"Very honorable, Dragonborn, but none shall pass unless they pass a test of strength. Your friend cannot help you." He looked triumphant, as if the battle were already won. But I unsheathed my weapon and hit him several times, drinking several potions because he was very strong. "You have proven yourself; you may enter the Hall of Valor." And with that, we crossed the bridge.


	6. Ch6 P1 Finale

_**Chapter 6**_

As we entered the Hall of Valor, my heart skipped a beat. It was beautiful, especially because of the feast tables and I was pretty hungry. As I bit into a goat cheese wheel, someone called for me. I took the wheel with me, munching on it here and there, to a woman and two men. They were the heroes I saw in my vision earlier in the time wound. "Welcome," One of them said, "My name is Hakon and we are prepared to do battle with Alduin." They babbled on, but I paid no attention because I was engulfed by goat cheese.

"Are you ready, Dovahkiin?" Hakon asked.

"Uh, yeah sure… whatever." I mumbled mindlessly. We walked out of the hall as I finished my wheel of awesome cheese. Henry was finishing a roasted ox leg. We walked past the tall, muscular man and down onto the path.

"Use Clear Skies!" The woman shouted through the fog.

I shouted "LOK-VAH-KOOR!" Immediately the fog in front of me cleared, as did the other fog because of the other people shouting.

Alduin shouted back "VEN-MUL-RIIK!" The fog surrounded us again and I sighed.

"Again!" The woman shouted to us.

We shouted again as Henry covered his ears "LOK-VAH-KOOR!" The fog cleared once again, showing the gloomy grey land.

"VEN-MUL-RIIK!" By now, Alduin was already pretty annoying. It was clear to see that we'd probably never clear the fog.

"One more time!" The woman shouted.

Hakon sighed "Are you sure we should keep going?"

"Yes, he's getting weaker. One more time!" She yelled certain that her words were true and not just lies to cheer us up.

"LOK-VAH-KOOR!" We shouted as the fog cleared, Alduin flew up out of what remained head first. I have to admit, he looked pretty cool. He roared and a meteor shower turned the sky red and ablaze. "JOOR-ZAH-FRUL!" I shouted at him, a blue energy tugging at him to land. He landed with a thud as I climbed onto his back, hitting various parts of him with my hammer. He roared in anger and frustrations as I shouted "STRUN-BAH-QO!" Storm clouds formed around him, shocking him powerfully.

As I hit his eye, I knew he was done and jumped off. He roared, rearing up and his skin shedding and burning into nothing but ashes. "So much for the most powerful dragon of all, I've seen Frost Dragons worse than you" I scoffed. Henry ran toward me and hugged me. In all my years of experience, I had never experienced something so unexpected, so wrong, so… wanted. I blushed and hugged him back, fearing that when we went back to reality, he wouldn't remember anything.

The muscular man I battled when I first got here spoke to me in a more or less strident tone "Well done Dovahkiin, you have defeated Alduin and will be talked about for ages in the Hall of Valor, are you ready to return to your friends in Skyrim?"

"Yes, I want to return home." I told him, Henry nodding in agreement.

"I will be waiting for your return to Sovngarde, Dragonborn. May the divines be kind to you on your journey." He sort of smiled in a way I didn't understand, and then shouted "NAHL-DAAL-VUS!"

Instead of opening my eyes to the vast regions and lands in Skyrim, my eyes opened to the stage of my drama class, before I shouted at Henry. A sort of language passed through our eyes, an understanding that what just happened, and that no one could know about it. But instead of blurting out anything unexpected to the class, he said "I'm sorry, Kristi, I really am, I didn't mean it."

I nodded "It's ok Henry, I forgive you." We were about to hug when the doors to the auditorium burst open. An old man, in his 70's probably, was standing in the entrance. He was wearing gray robes and had a long, white beard.

"I'm here for Kristi Brenton," He spoke in a wise tone, "I am her grandfather, here to pick her up for a dentist appointment."

I almost said "I don't have a clue to who you are." But instead, I said "Okay, I'd better go get my things from my locker." He was a convincing man, though I didn't know him. He actually made me think that he was my grandfather. As I went to get my stuff, Henry looked at me worriedly. I nodded, that I was concerned too, and walked into the hallway before I even heard it. It was a shout I had never heard of, but knew it was dangerous and essential for memory loss and making new memories. "TIID-VO-LO"

I burst into tears as the man carried me outside and we traveled far away. He told me not to worry, that no one would miss me. He told me he would train me to be a better Dragonborn. He said there was someone else like me, but a boy who had never heard of Skyrim. He said that he was going to be my family now, he and the boy. He did train me; he trained me to be a warrior and a better Dragonborn. The boy's name was Jerry, and he grew to be like a brother to me, though he reminded me of Henry. And the man, we call him Master Mathias, that's what he tells us to call him. He's grown to be like an uncle to me, but very distant.

And this is where the next chapter of my life begins, five years later, as a nearly done training forgotten 18 year old girl named Kristi Brenton. But my story isn't nearly done; you will keep reading until I reach my happiness and serenity.


End file.
